Theft and violent crime are unfortunately common occurrences in today's society. Despite the presence of law enforcement, vigilance by citizens (such as block watches), and other efforts to deter crime, criminals are often able to succeed in committing their crimes.
There are several reasons why criminals are successful in committing their crimes. For example, law enforcement officers simply cannot be present everywhere at once. Further, the lack of potential witnesses (such as in a secluded location) often encourages criminals or would-be-criminals to commit a crime, since they believe that nobody is or will be present to identify them, and hence, they believe that the chances of ultimately getting caught are minimal. Even where security cameras are provided, the presence of such does not necessarily help to deter a crime, since the “security tape” might be easily accessible and thus can be destroyed by the criminal before fleeing the crime scene.